Doll toys are well known and well liked by a large number of people, young and old. A popular concept includes creating various accessories for a doll, such as a doll car and doll cooking accessories. Such dolls and coordinating accessories, however, typically require control and/or imagination on the part of the person playing with the doll to effect any type of motion or performance from the accessories. For example, a child playing with a doll with a flashlight would typically be required to turn on the flashlight and carefully position in the doll's hand the flashlight, which may not be easily secured.
While interactive toys are known, they are often cumbersome while still requiring a significant amount of user interaction. Thus, an improved interactive doll is desired.